InvaderGames
by Smeet16
Summary: what happens whan a defect named Jaki gets chossen for the invadergames? What will she revel about her past and herself? Why do I question my story? Am i even your infereior species, oops. ( ON HOLD ) R&R 0 o
1. Meet Jaki

**Hey this is my first story ever so don't make me feel bad about it if its bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, or IZ.**

Today is the Choosing I've just grown out of smeethood and I can go to the Invader Games, but I'm scared. By the way I'm an irken child named Jaki with an eye color no one else has except my older brother but he was banished a long time ago the Tallest wiped everyone's memory but still remember. More about me I have a defect uniform ('cause I'm defective) with my choice of color that is the color of my eyes and red. I have a small birth mark of a flame on my forehead and my older brother had a lightning scar on his eye and lightning antenna while mine are standard long and curly, but mine have flames on them.

**Hope u liked it its my first ever. Now review!**


	2. The Choosing

**A special thanks to my only reviewer (didn't expect many reviews, first story) GIRloveswafflesandtacos! Give her applause people this persons the only one for peats sake! Well today we learn how the Choosing go's! Plus Happy Father's Day to all the fathers who may or may not be reading this.**

Tallest Red walks up to the platform with Tallest Purple right behind him. Tallest Red points at me and yells "you, your eyes are a strange color come up here at once!" I don't refuse because I'm the only one with strange eyes in the whole room **(I checked.)** I walk slowly up to the floating platform they used for the Great Assigning. "You are way to happy you must be defective get up here now!" Tallest Purple yells and points at a boy about my age with little faces on the tips of his antenna walk up happily to the platform. "_What is wrong with him? No don't think like that don't be the Tallest!"_ I think to myself. "And you, I just don't like you." They say at the same time while pointing at the same irken. **(There minds are linked 'cause there twins the only difference is the eye color.)** I gaze in the direction of the other victim in this whored (game) I regret it immediately because walking up to the floating platform is my best friend Gilligan, my best friend.

**Once again thanks you to my ONLY reviewer GIrloveswafflesandtacos. No not the bologna! Please save my from the meaty fate! Please reviewing is the only way to save me! Help me!**


	3. Trip to the InvaderGames Academy

**Hey yawl it is I Smeet16 bring you another tale from the panhandle no I'm not from Texas. Once again ONLY ONE reviewer I'm not expecting much but only one person! Well, on to conquer with my stories of weirdness! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HG or IZ.**

Shortly after the Choosing Gilligan, Derp, and I are walking toward a large voot cruiser with the armada symbol on it. We follow a male technician to the voot cruiser and walk on and sit down. "Hello maggots you will be coming to the InvaderGames Academy and no this different from the Irken Academy so the training is different. Every morning you will wake up at 7:00am, put on your training uniform, go have breakfast with your assigned technician, then report to training, your instructor will tell you about training. At 1:00pm you will have lunch, and then do more training, you have free time after that. We sat in silence after that for about an hour. As we got closer I noticed a five story building with a small two story one right next to it. Since there are five cities chosen randomly for the InvaderGames that's probably what the five-story building is for unless they want us to suffer! Well if my first guess is correct then the two-story building is for training, but if my second guess is right** (its not but she don't know that don't tell her!) **then the second story building is for living. Curse them its probably the 2nd one.

**Well here is my new chapter for the InvaderGames. NOOOOOOO not the MEATS OF EVIL! Please save MEEEEEEEEEEEE ***review 2 save me* **0_o**


	4. Moving In

**Hey here's your (hopefully always daily) update on InvaderGames! Well today we get a first look at were our hero's will be staying! Hurray!**

**Jaki: Smeet16 does not own Invader Zim**

**Derp: Smeet16 also doesn't own The HungerGames**

**Gilligan: Smeet16 is also NOT sixteen just read the profile page and you'll know!**

As we get out of the machine that took us to most likely our doom where are greeted by a female technician from the Massive (I could tell by her uniform.)

"Come with me to the building where you will be staying and be treated very well almost as well as the Tallest for that matter!" she said all to happily.

We started walking to the five-story building (thank goodness it the five story building not the two story one.) We go up the elevator two the fifth floor

"Why are we up here?" Gilligan asks.

"Well you were the fifth city chosen for the great honor of the being part of the InvaderGames so you are on the fifth floor!" says again all to happily.

We walk over to 4 rooms.

"These three are your rooms while this one (points at other door) is the screening room. I expect that the man on the ride over told you the schedule, but there are restrictions: NO going out after curfew, which is 8:00pm, NO going outside at all unless instructed, and only wear what you are told or given to wear. UNDERSTAND!" she said with actual strictness in her voice.

She leaves us to take a look at our rooms and get adjusted to our new living spaces. I walk over to my room and set the hologram to what my old room looked like which is a small pink and red room with purple curtains and a bed the color of my eyes it doesn't look good so I change the whole room to red and the color of my eyes (they look good together can you guess the color I'll tell you later.) Once I get my room looking good I get a picture out of my dress that I grabbed from my room before the Choosing just in case I got chosen. It's a picture of Zap my older brother (from Girloveswafflesandtacos's story he's not mentioned yet but he's there later) and put it on my dresser. I turn around and almost have a heart attack because right behind me is Derp smiling at me.

"H-How long have you been there?!" I ask stuttering.

"Since you put the picture on the dresser. By the way who is that?" Derp asks.

"That is my brother Zap, but you wouldn't know him!" I yell at him for asking such a personal question.

"Do you what me to get your friend Gilligan for you?" he asked out of concern.

All I could do was nod. Derp walked away and walked back a few minuets later with Gilligan right behind him.

"So, what did you what?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"I what to show you something. Its something only my brother knew about." I say.

"May I stay to hear this?" Derp asks.

I nod.

**Sorry but EVIL CLIFFY! That was long compared to my others don't get used to it though chapter 5 is relatively short.**

**Gilligan: What is the secret!**

**Me: you'll find out in the next chapter hahahahahahahaha**

**It was 576 words long!**

**Jaki: Smeet says read and review!**


	5. Secret

**Hey yawl it is I Smeet16 **_** (Sorry its late) and**_** I am here with another chapter in the InvaderGames series! I now have 2 reviewers hurray! * Here's crickets' chirping * Come on this is my first story ever give me a break people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HG or IZ or firebending, if I did I would be in a mansion rolling in a pile of money! Oh yea Gillian is a girl with a boy name so if she ever go's to earth she'll either need to get a boy disuse or a girlyer name.**

I press the button to close the door and lock it.

"Guys I have to tell you somethin-" I start when Gillian rudely interrupts me.

"Tell me tell me NOW!" Gillian demands.

"First of you sound like Zim _(everyone heard of his banishment 5 years ago)_ and second of all I'm more defective then the Tallest know, because my memory is unable to be wiped so basically you cant make me forget anything. In addition to that I can do this!" I say as I point a one of my three fingers a one of the many useless trinkets in the room (like the surveillance cameras) and shoot a ball of flame at it everyone looks at it as bursts into flames.

"H-how? W-what? H-how? H-how did you do that? W-what is it you did?" Gillian asks stuttering.

"To answer you truthfully, I don't know." I say not at all surprised by her reaction.

"I think I know she was doing, it was firebending." Derp budded in calmly.

"And how would you know?" I ask very suspicious as to how he knew what my brother told me it was the last time I saw him.

***Flash Back*******

**Jaki: Please don't go I need you as a brother a teacher, please don't go.**

**Zap: You know I don't have a choice the Tallest don't like me 'cause I'm different. Different is not bad though different makes you, you and you what to be you got that.**

**Jaki: You said you way to many times Zap, way to many.**

**Zap: just wanted to make you laugh. Now on to some serious business what you and I can do is not an Irken trait, not even in the slightest. What we acme do from what I've heard from the Resisty its called firebending it means you can control fire.**

**Jaki: Wait you; the ex-invader defect that stands proud went to the Resisty! Hahahahaha you got to be kidding me.**

**Zap: I'm not, now listen don't tell anyone unless you trust them a lot understand.**

**Jaki: Ok I understand.**

**Two soldiers walk in a take Zap away from Jaki (at this time only a young smeet) to a small voot cruiser with only enough room for him and his sir unit Flash.**

**Solider #1: You will be sent to the planet Zim was sent to no changing the course or we will send a Irken soldier after ok!**

**I watched in horror as my only family was sent to his doom. **

**Soldier #2: What do we do with her. (Points at Jaki)**

**Soldier #1: duh, we brain wash everyone that knew him, and that includes her.**

***End of Flash Back***

"I'm not telling cause you'll find out eventually." Derp says calmly.

"Uh ok that's cool I guess." Gillian and I say at the same time. (Wow we are great friends so great we are liked!)

**So you like it was my first flash back ever I had to stop in the middle of typing it to see if Zap even had a S.I.R unit. Don't worry you will find out how Derp knew, but I'm not quite sure how right now so READ AND REVIEW!**

**0_o**


End file.
